Planet Party Dog
History ' ' Planet Party Dog was found at the opposite side of the universe where Earth is located while NASA had a mission to discover more planets for humans to live on. It was described as “The Biggest Light Show” because of the constant partying on the planet that is visible from space. The planet is completely inhabited by dogs. Besides the constant partying, they also have the strongest military in the universe. The dogs have sophisticated technology that humans have never even tried making. During the night, the only thing that is visible is the flashing lights from Planet Party Dog, and the light goes on all day every day. Not only are they the most sophisticated planet, but they also have laser shooting party hats for all party dogs above the age of 375 (53.5 human years). The age is so high for the party hats because the lasers in the hats could destroy a planet within seconds. But their culture forbids them from using their hats in harmful way. The human government came to a treaty with the dogs on Octsembruary 45, 9073, the 45th day of the 13th month of the year. Planet Party Dog has a long history of wars with Planet Party turtle, Planet Party horse, Planet Party alligator, and Planet Party moon, before Earth itself. Planet Party turtle tried to take over Planet Party Dog 3 times, but were too slow to dance better than the dogs. Planet Party Alligator, Planet Party horse, and Planet Party Dog danced in Universal Dance fight 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. Most of the dance fights took more than one hundred years to finish. After thousands of years of conflict between the dancing planets, Planet Party Dog was named the universal dance planet. Unfortunately, only a couple hundred years after becoming allies with Earths government, Earth’s government pushed them to the other side of the universe, as a result of people were rebelling against them and the lights that they constantly have on, keeping everyone awake. Many people who have been to Planet Party Dog say that they destroyed the sun, and became the “sun” themselves, but forever to be a mystery because they turned their lights up so high they would blind anyone within a 20 million mile radius of the planet.' ' Culture Every thousand years a ritual is held for the dog named “best partyer”. The ritual includes six million pounds of dog food, dog bones, and dog toys for the planet to have a party. During the ritual, the dog must give up 13 of its favorite dog toys, becoming immortal in return. Plant Party Dog has holidays like Christmas three times a year where the lights are made into Christmas colors (Blue and Purple) instead of their normal colors. Dogs over the age of 600 years (In dog years) gather in the main hall of Planet Party Dog and celebrate their lives as “elders” of the planet. The others swarm the streets dancing and chewing on dog bones. One reporter from the National Space News Station says: “Watching the celebration from above was crazy. There were dogs in every corner of the planet, dog bones would occasionally come out of orbit and start floating in space. The beautiful blue and purple lights could almost distract you from the loud music playing.” Their other holidays like Barkin Luther Queen day is celebrated to celebrate the rights of dogs that have a fur color that isn’t the “normal” Grey, Black, White, and Brown. Planet Party Dog’s Halloween-like holiday contains dogs walking around getting dog bones from other dogs around their neighborhood. Another reporter from the National Space News Station says “It is cool that the dogs also have a Halloween-like holiday, but because they are all dogs, no matter the age, there is almost always a fight for the bone. But it is resolved by the dogs being invited to the others party.”. ' ' ' '